Daddy Dearest
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: Noah Puckerman is balls deep in Rachel Berry when he hears the most unexpected   yet disturbingly sexy   thing come from her mouth.  This is a smut filled story and deals with roleplaying. You have been warned.


**Author's Note: **Be warned, this is straight up smut smut smut with a tiny side of plot if you squint your eyes and look for it. It came to life due to a prompt over at the livejournal community puckrachel_kink and there is some seriously freaking awesome prompts over there. For reals, go check it out. Anyway, this story is fantasy based and in no way whatsoever actual incest involved. If however the idea of roleplaying an incest fantasy bugs you, then I politely ask you to back away from this fic and enjoy your day. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman is balls deep in Rachel Berry when he hears the most unexpected (yet disturbingly sexy) thing come from her mouth.<p>

_Fuck me, Daddy._

He's taken by such complete surprise that he instantly cums and triggers her orgasm as well even though he hadn't really planned to at that point. He'd still yet to employ his signature move that she loves so much. She's completely silent as he pulls out and goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When Puck returns he sees that Rachel is curled up on her side watching him and doing her best to not show her embarassment but he can see the pink tint to her cheeks that he knows isn't there because they just had sex.

Sitting down on the bed next to her he quietly asks, "So babe, is there anything you'd like to share with me?"

Rachel just groans and covers her face with her hands as she mutters, "I'm so embarassed."

"You wanna tell me what that was about? Because I gotta admit, I was a little disturbed and yet oddly turned on by it."

She peeks at him through her fingers and whispers, "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean it's really fucking weird for me to think about you thinking about your daddy while I'm fucking you. But -"

Rachel quickly shoots up onto her knees as she holds her hands up and shakes them back and forth saying, "No no no no no no no. That's not what it is, Noah."

Puck smirks as he watchs her tits jiggle when she bolted up into a sitting position. "Then what was it?"

"A fantasy," she replies while looking down at her hands, twisting her fingers into knots.

"A fantasy," he repeats. She just nods her head. "Alright then," Puck says as he moves to sit up by her headboard and recline against her pillows. Rachel turns to look at him once he's settled. "Tell me about it."

His girlfriend is silent for a few minutes while she thinks about how to best word her fantasy. "Well I suppose it's just a run of the mill fantasy. I have them from time to time, especially when you're taking me from behind."

Puck quirks an eyebrow at this information. "Really now?" He was never aware that his girlfriend had fantasies. He'd kinda just always assumed that he was enough for her.

"Yes. Sometimes I fantasize about a student/teacher relationship where I've been caught doing something wrong and so you put me into detention and punish me. Then there's the fantasy of being taken by a stranger, which the doggie position is crucial to. This one is also sometimes added with a fantasy of being blindfolded and possibly tied down so that I can't tell what's coming next," she tells him.

_Holy shit_, he thinks as his cock starts to get hard again. _I've gotta try some of this stuff with her sometime._ But then Puck remembers why they're even having this conversation in the first place. "So what's this daddy fantasy?"

"Well there's a few variations that I use. Sometimes I fantasize that my daddy catches me fooling around with a boy and you get so mad that you kick him out and then begin doing various sexual things to me. Like fingering my pussy or going down on me, always asking if I'd let boys do that to me yet. Depending on the answers it sometimes leads to you fucking me."

He didn't fail to notice that she begins to say "you" instead of "Daddy" and that assauges his curiousity that she's at least using him in these fantasies of hers and not one of her actual dads. Because that would've just been really fucking weird. "What about the other ones?" he asks as he begins to lightly stroke his dick.

"Well it's kinda a variation of that one I just told you. But I'll be fooling around with a boy and he wants to take things farther than I'm comfortable with and I start freaking out. Then my daddy walks in, kicks him out and while trying to console me you just can't keep from touching me and we both wind up getting really turned on and you eventually just take me because you can't control your lustful urges. Other times Daddy makes love to me when he takes my virginity or punishes me when I bring home a bad grade. There's just so many different ways that a Daddy/daughter fantasy can go so I've found myself using that theme more often than the other ones lately."

"Damn babe. I'm not gonna lie. That was fucking hot." He kisses her to reassure her that he's ok with her having these fantasies. "So you think we could act one out for you sometime?" Puck knows he's said the right thing when Rachel flashes him a blinding smile.

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since they've had the initial fantasy conversation but since then they've talked about it a little more. For instance, they've decided that it's better that when they do act out the fantasy that she dress the part so she can "get in character" as she called it. So that's how Puck finds himself staring as Rachel waltz into the kitchen looking as if she was in high school again; all small shirt with tiny buttons, short as fuck skirts and even the goddamned knee socks! He can feel his cock stir to life in his pants as he watches her bend over to go through a bag that she's pretending is her backpack.<p>

"Hi, Daddy," she says brightly when she turns around. She walks over to where her boyfriend is sitting at the kitchen table and leans down to hug him, pressing her breasts against his arm as she kisses his cheek. "How was your day at work?"

"Alright," he replies noncommittally, trying to return her hug but having his hand wind up resting just above her ass. He's trying to stay in character for her and he's not sure if that's something he should do but then Rachel presses herself against him a little harder and rubs just a little bit before pulling away and he figures he did alright. Puck watches as she flounces around the kitchen getting herself something to drink. "What are your plans for tonight sweetie?"

"Well I just finished my homework so I was going to go out with some friends," she tells him as she perches on a barstool and crosses her legs, causing her skirt to hike up even farther and expose more of her tan thighs to his gaze.

"Anyone I know?"

"Oh just the usual. Sarah, Jenny, Andrew, Jake and Mark," she tells him, blushing when she says Mark's name.

Puck catches her blush at Mark's name and decides to play with that. "Mark, huh? I don't like that guy much. I don't like the way he stares at you when you dress like this."

"Like what, Daddy?"

"All tempting and shit."

"Daddy! You know I don't like it when you talk like that. And there's nothing wrong with the way I dress. I dress like this every day," she says as she runs a hand down her body, ending with the hem of her skirt that she starts to nervously play with.

"And that's the problem baby girl. You have no idea how the way you dress effects a teenage boy's body," he tells her as he comes to stand in front of her. "Trust me, I'm a man and I know how teenage boys think and their minds just get filled with filthy thoughts when they see a pretty young girl like you dressed like this."

"What do they think about, Daddy?" Rachel asks coyly as she lets the foot of her crossed leg run lightly up the inside of his leg.

Puck places one hand on her knee while putting the other on her shoulder. "These outfits of yours make them think of what it'd be like to do naughty things to a good little school girl such as yourself." The hand on her shoulder trails up to her neck and caresses her lightly before slowly trailing down her chest. "Your shirts, while they cover your chest completely, are just tight enough to show off your perky tits and it makes a guy wonder what you'd look like without it on. Have you ever let one of those little punks see you without your shirt on baby girl?" he asks as he's slowly unbuttoning her shirt one tiny button at a time.

Rachel is transfixed as she watches her boyfriend, in the role of Daddy, slowly unbuttoning her blouse and she just barely manages to reply, "Plenty of boys have seen me without my shirt on. They've seen me in my swimsuit before."

"Smartass," he mutters as he finishes with her shirt, letting it just hang open and groaning at the sight of her plain white cotton bra. I mean really it shouldn't be sexy at all, but when playing into the fantasy it just works. "Well if they're thinking about what you'd look like without your shirt, then they're sure as shit wanting to touch your tits. Have any of those boys ever touched you here?" Puck asks her as he cups her left boob, rubbing his hand over it in small circles, eliciting a moan from her that causes his dick to twitch in his pants.

"Just Jake," she tells him before softly crying out when he pinched her nipple.

"What?" he asks in an angry tone.

Rachel arches her back and thrusts her chest towards him as she squirms a little in her chair. "It was in the tenth grade and I was dared to let him do it. But Daddy, i-it didn't feel anywhere near as good as what you're doing," she admits.

Puck smirks. "That's because I'm a man, baby girl and I know how to please a woman." He then switches his attentions to her right breast causing her to moan some more.

"What else do they think about, Daddy?" she asks, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Your skirts baby girl," he tells her as he begins to stroke his right hand up her thigh, getting closer and closer to the hem of her skirt. "They think about how ridiculously short they are and how they hope they can see a flash of your panties whenever you bend over or turn around fast enough for it to flair up in the back."

Rachel uncrosses her legs and they part slightly as his hand finally reaches the hem and his fingers tease her thigh that's still covered by the skirt. She subconsciously rolls her hips to try and get his fingers closer to her core that is just aching to be touched at this point. "Really?" she asks shyly, like she can't believe a boy would actually be interested in her panties.

"Oh yeah, baby girl. They also start to think about your pussy being hidden under your skirt and panties."

"Daddy!" she cries out in embarassment. "Don't call it that."

"Why not, baby?" he asks with a quirked eyebrow as he now very lightly runs his fingers along the edge of her panties where her thigh meets her hips, getting closer and closer every trip to where he knows she really wants his fingers.

"Because it's embarassing," she says breathily as she looks down and watches the motion of his hand, even though it's hidden by her skirt.

"It's alright, sweetie. It's natural to be embarassed sometimes but you don't need to be with me. I'm just trying to make you understand how teenage boys think when they look at you and I promise you those are the words they're using."

"Ok. So what do they think about my pu-pussy?"

Puck grins. His girl is so fucking hot and totally turned on with their roleplaying. "They wonder what it looks like. Whether or not you shave. They want to know what it feels like to finger your pussy," he tells her as he sneaks a finger beneath her panties and begins to run his finger up and down her wet slit. _She's fucking soaked!_ He suddenly slips a finger into her causing her to moan out loud as he makes gentle thrusts with it, smirking when she makes small thrusts with her hips to meet his finger. "They imagine how hot and wet your tight little pussy would be and they begin to wonder what it would be like to sink their cock balls deep into you and just fuck the shit out of you." He inserts a second finger into his "daughter" and just enjoys the sounds she makes as he finger fucks her on the barstool. Then quickly pulling his fingers out, much to her protest, he looks her in the eyes and says lowly while feeding her his fingers, "They want to know what your pussy tastes like. They'd love to lick your pussy and tease your clit until you cum on their tongue, just giving them more of your juice to taste."

Rachel was moaning around her boyfriend's finger in her mouth as she cleaned him of her arousal. "Oh Daddy. What's happening to me?" she asks. "I-I feel so hot and my p-pu-p...oh I can't say it."

"Yes you can, baby. Tell Daddy about your pussy," he urges her, as he begins to run his thumb over her wet panties while massaging her nipple again with the palm of his hand.

"Oh Daddy. I'm all hot. My nipples ache and my pussy is all tingly and wet and I w-w-want. Oh I don't know what I want, Daddy! I just feel like I'm going to burst if I don't get something right away," she tells him. Puck grabs Rachel's hand and places it on the front of his jeans so that she can feel just how turned on he is by all of this. "Daddy, what's that?"

"That's my cock, baby girl. And it's so hard right now."

She runs her hand up and down his length and squeezes a few times as she asks, "But why, Daddy?"

"Because you're incredibly sexy baby. Sitting here like this, letting me explain to you just what a boy thinks about when he looks at you. What would turn him on about you."

Rachel blushes when she asks, "Do I turn you on, Daddy?"

Puck groans as his hips arch towards her still caressing hand, "All the time, baby."

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

She squeezes him again through his jeans. "Your cock, Daddy. Does it hurt when it's all hard like this?"

"Mmmm not right now. But it can if I don't cum after awhile and I just stay hard," he tells her while looking into her lust filled eyes. He's so glad he decided to go along with this.

"Daddy! Why didn't you say something sooner? I don't want you to be hurting. What can I do to help you?" she asks in earnest.

Puck loves this fantasy of hers an thinks that they really should've done something like this sooner. "You don't have to do anything, sweetheart. I can just take care of it later."

"No. No no no no no. I want to help you, Daddy. You've already taught me so much today about what a boy thinks about when looking at me and it caused you to get all hard like this," she squeezes him for emphasis, "and I refuse to let you stay this way. So what can I do to help you?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Rachel grins because she's so pleased with how well this is turning out and she's turned on beyond all reason. She wants to just push her boyfriend to the floor and ride his cock in order to reach their mutual fulfillment but she knows she wants to play this out all the way to the end.

"Alright, baby girl. Let's go to the living room," he tells her. Puck goes to help her down from the stool but gets surprised when instead she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders so that he can carry her.

When he lifts her up, she grinds her hips down on his, causing her pussy to rub against his jean clad erection and she moans. "Oh, Daddy. That felt good," she tells him as she rubs herself against him some more.

"Yeah it does," he says as he sits down on the couch with her still in his lap. He moves his hands to her shirt and pulls it down her arms, leaving only her bra to cover her chest. "You're so pretty, baby girl. So beautiful."

Rachel blushes as she ducks her head and lets her hair cover her face. "Thank you."

Puck tucks a finger under her chin to lift her face up and says, "I mean it," right before kissing her. Instead of eagerly joining in the kiss like he expected her to, Rachel goes about it timidly, keeping up her act of being a girl kissing her father for the first time. It just causes Puck to groan because it makes him remember all the soft gentle kisses they shared the night she lost her virginity. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, N-Daddy," she replies, catching herself as she almost slips and says his name. Rocking her hips against his again, she gets them both back into the game. "Now how can I help you with that hard cock of yours?"

Gingerly picking her up off his lap, he places her next to him on the couch. Taking her hand, Puck places it on his zipper and tells her to unzip his pants. Rachel bites her bottom lip as she stares determinedly at the little piece of metal, before sliding the tab slowly down the zipper. Puck lifts his hips so that he can push his jeans down past his hips and towards his knees.

Sitting there in just his boxers, Puck watches as Rachel reaches out and grasps his dick through the fabric. He grunts when she begins to stroke him. "How's that feel, Daddy?"

"Good baby. Real good."

She watches her hand as she keeps stroking him up and down. Slowly looking up into his eyes she quietly asks, "Can I suck it?"

"Fuck," he mutters as he shucks his boxers so that they join his jeans. "Give Daddy a blowjob baby girl. Suck my cock." Rachel just grins at him before she settles herself onto her knees next to him and slowly lowers her mouth to his crotch and licks at his hard member in her hand. "Shit baby." He deftly unclasps her bra while she's busy giving him an amazing blowjob. "Have you ever sucked a cock before, Rachel?" he asks.

Rachel has his cock in her throat when he speaks, so she swallows (which pulls a string of curses from his mouth) before pulling off him and telling him that yes she has sucked a cock before. She wraps her tiny hand around his shaft and pumps him a few times while sucking on just the head and moans around it when she feels Puck pinching her nipples. "That feels good, Daddy."

"Whose cock did you suck, baby?" he asks as he lifts her skirt up over her ass and begins to pull down her soaking wet panties.

"Just some of the boys at school," she replies.

Puck surprises her with a sharp smack to her ass which causes her to gasp around his dick. "No more of that, Rachel. I don't want people thinking that my daughter is some sort of cock sucking slut. If you're going to suck anybody's cock it's going to be mine. Do you understand?" he asks.

Rachel moans when she feels his fingers slip in her pussy and she eagerly agrees. "Oh yes, Daddy! I'll only suck your cock. Yours is so much better than all those other boys anyways. It's so big...and hard...and thick," she tells him in between quick sucks. "I want it, Daddy. I want your cock so badly. Please fuck me."

"God yes, baby girl. Daddy wants to fuck you so bad." He shifts them around on the couch so that she's laying down with her head on the armrest and he settles himself between her thighs. "I'm gonna fuck your pretty little pussy so good baby."

"Mmmm please, Daddy. I need you." She whimpers when he begins to finger fuck her again, making sure to curl them up towards her rough patch as his thumb teases her clit. "Daddy please!"

Sliding his fingers from his girlfriend's completely drenched pussy, Puck licks them clean as he begins to slide his cock over her wet folds, coating himself in her juices before pushing into in one swift motion only to stop when she unexpectedly stiffens and cries out. Thinking that he's somehow hurt her, he completely slips out of character and asks, "What baby? Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" He really starts to freak out when he sees a tear leak out the corner of her eye.

"Oww, Daddy. I didn't think it would hurt this much the first time and you're just so big," she tells him.

Puck just quietly laughs at himself when he realizes that it was all just his girlfriend's amazing acting skills and that he didn't actually hurt her, so he quickly got back into character and decides that he'll just have to punish her for that later. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't think about it being your first time. Do you want me to stop?"

Rachel rolls her hips against his as she shakes her head. "No, Daddy. Don't stop. Make me a woman. Make me _your_ woman."

He growls deep in his chest as he slowly pulls his cock out and then thrusts his hips forward, repeating the action over and over again. "You're so tight, baby girl. So hot. So wet. Fuck!"

"Harder," she murmurs and moans loudly when he pushes his hips harder into her, grinding himself against her clit with every stroke. He hitches her leg up around his waist while holding on to her other thigh in order to spread her open even more when she asks for him to go faster.

"You like that, baby? You like your daddy's hard cock fucking your tight little pussy?" Puck grunts with the effort to not explode inside her. He wants to make sure that he gets her off before finding his own release.

"Yes, Daddy! I love it. I love you. I love your cock. Oh my God. Fuck me fuckme fuckemfuckmefuckme," she rambles.

"Love you too, baby," he says before kissing her roughly. "My baby girl. My pussy. _Mine_," he growls as he pulls out of her, much to her protest, only to flip her around onto her hands and knees and plunge back inside. "Fuck baby. So good. You're so fucking good."

Rachel screams loudly when she feels Puck's cock thrust back inside her and start pounding her hard and fast, just how she loves it. "Oh my God, ohmy God, ohmyGod oh fuck, Daddy. I'm so close. Please, Daddy, please."

Puck loves to hear Rachel begging to cum and normally he'd drag it out a little longer for her but he needs to cum just as desperately and so without breaking his pace, he reaches between her legs and begins furiously rubbing her clit until he feels her pussy clamp down hard on his cock as her orgasm crashes into her, dragging his out of him as well. Pumping his dick into her just a few more times to make sure he got everything out, he collapses onto her back making sure to support himself with his arms as much as he can so he doesn't crush her.

"Holy fucking shit, babe. That was fucking awesome!" he exclaims as he places loving kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

"Mmmmm, I agree. Thank you, Noah." She turns her head and kisses him lazily before he pulls himself off her back and helps her to sit up as well, settling her in his lap.

"Anytime, babe. Anytime you wanna live out a fantasy I'm all for it if it's going to be anything like this one. How about next time we play Daddy/daughter you seduce me?" he asks with a playful wink.

Rachel just smiles and laughs before kissing him to seal the deal.


End file.
